guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Getting started (Eye of the North)
Is this really needed? Even by level 10, you probably have the hang of the game by now... [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 02:06, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I also think this isn't needed :/ — Poki#3 , 07:03, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::Entrea, yes indeed, this article does not need to be anywhere near as verbose as the campaign "getting started" ones which are more intended for the absolutely new-comer to GW, whereas for EotN, as you say, they already lvl10-20, so should by then know their way around the game mechanics etc. My thinking behind creating the article (which I have just learned was created and deleted in the past, was not aware of this at the time), was more because I was often seeing questions in Lion's Arch and Kamadan's All chat channel in the order of "how do I get to GW:EN?" etc, so I tried looking at GuildWiki's main page through the eyes of a non-veteran player and maybe infrequent wiki-visitor, how would they quickly find details of how to access EotN? The Guild Wars Eye of the North article does not quickly provide that information, nor does visiting the Lion's Arch article (unless you already knew the quest name, but then you'd not be "searching" for how to access EotN). ::Whereas if I was someone just looking quickly for instructions on how to access GW:EN (ie "Ok, I know my way around the game, but how do I access this new expansion I've just gotten"); Game basics --> New player guides --> Eye of the North, I would think be readily logical to someone looking for that sort of "how to" information. So, the idea was not so much to go into the "how to play" detail, but to provide a quick-to-find "how to get to" guide, with maybe a view towards if someone wanted to add a broad overview "walkthrough" to help a player start out in what to do initially in the EotN expansion, this too would also be a handy place to locate that. ::Anyway, this article was created as there seemed to be a need, judged purely on the number of times being asked on the All chat channels of various towns. --Wolfie (talk| ) 05:37, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::There, (hopefully) enough basic startup information to destub! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:32, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Yup, looks good to me, that was the basic idea, enough to "kick start" a player's exploration without endless detail. --Wolfie (talk| ) 06:14, 19 December 2007 (UTC) IMO this article is ridiculous and basically is asking the person reading it if they have common sense or not. lol, it is not very much of a "guide from other player's experiences"... I think it needs to be removed. 65.34.193.183 01:38, 26 March 2008 (UTC) B.S. @ that article 13:13, 13 May 2008 (UTC) This is a highly necessary page even if its only use is to store the names of the quests and quest givers who get you to EotN. If someone already took the time to make this page, and to even add some helpful comments such as explaining how the storyline will break but that players must complete all three parts, then this page deserves to stay around for future newcomers to the campaign, as well as to help veterans like me who just forgot who to talk to. 04:25, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Don't think the artcile is a ridiculous as this expansion tbh, only good thing in EotN is the armour klefer 22:39 11 june 2008 (CET)